


The World Is Mine

by Saya_Layla



Series: And They Offered The World To Him [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Brainwashing, Child Soldiers, Death, Dubious Morality, Grooming, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Pseudo-Incest, Violence, War, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Saya_Layla
Summary: Arc Three of the Yandere! Arcobaleno Series.Humanity's Heroes have turned their backs against the world. The beginning of that war started when Luce declared it so but despite what was written in the news or history. The war started way before that accident. The death of two students and the disappearance of one. It spurred the movements of war.And Tsuna? Well Tsuna is in the middle of it
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Aria & Luce (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Aria/Gamma (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Colonnello/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Elena/Daemon Spade, Fon & I-Pin (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi, I-Pin & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mammon | Viper & Varia, Mammon | Viper/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Bermuda von Veckenschtein, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Skull, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Verde, bermuda - Relationship
Series: And They Offered The World To Him [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858588
Comments: 37
Kudos: 68





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!
> 
> Saya wasn't supposed to update for the holidays because saya is big sad qwq. But things didn't happen so I'm here to deliver the start of Arc 3!!! Hehehheheheheeh I love this kids so fucking much reeeeeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> Thank you for my lovely beta, Em for this chapter <333 
> 
> This is the start of the war!! Let's get on it shall we?
> 
> [Saya's Home Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)

The Varia were the Government’s dogs. What the politicians didn’t want to stain their hands with, they’d do it for them. They will spill blood in the name of justice and world peace. But not even they have anticipated… what the Arcobaleno were secretly brewing.

They weren’t prepared for the chaos. Or the war. Or the bloodshed and mountain of corpses. 

They didn’t expect the betrayal of the Strongest to turn their backs against humanity. 

They didn’t know anything. All the signs that pointed to the war were things they dismissed as mere rumors that Vongola made to slander the Arcobalenos. 

On the day Luce of the Arcobaleno announced the Arcobaleno’s plan to take over the world, they thought it was nothing but a joke. The Arcobaleno has always been prideful, the greatest examples of their pride being Reborn and Verde.

Reborn who stands at the pinnacle of the underworld and takes lives willy-nilly with a single touch or a single bullet. Verde who stands upon the pillar of science, making all those who can understand the laws of science bow down to the very ground he walks on. 

The Varia detests the Arcobaleno but their interaction is still needed. 

They are the grey to the Underworld’s black and the Government’s white. To keep civilians free from the darkness that hides underneath.

It is their duty to protect and keep the two worlds separated, but the Arcobaleno are the annoying insects that cross between the lines again and again until both worlds know the Arcobaleno.

Known to the underworld as dangerous killers, to the civilians, famous child heroes.

Their first mistake is putting down their guard concerning the Arcobaleno. 

* * *

  
  
  


Xanxus is the son of the current President of the Government. The illegitimate and third child of Timoteo di Vongola. One would have thought that he would follow his father’s and brothers’ footsteps towards leading the world into peace, but he didn’t.

He stood within the shadows, creating the Varia to be the Government’s not-so-hidden dagger against all that faced them. He personally hand-picked his people. From a beggar on the street that he threw to the world’s best swordsman for training to an exiled prince, almost dying after his own brother tried to kill him.

He picked only the best, the ones he could see potential in, shining brighter than the dim glow in their eyes. He picked those whose hate against the world and the government lay hidden in their hearts and molded them to be a blade against those who wish to break the peace. 

No wonder he is known to be one of the Greatest Skies in their generation. 

But not even he could expect to meet one of the Arcobaleno wandering about the Varia Headquarters during the few times his father would come to visit him, much less three.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Xanxus,” his father called out to him affectionately as soon as he entered the main study. His red eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of a woman dressed all in white that was accompanied by two cloaked figures.

He saw them before, though only on the news that his blonde cousin insisted on watching them every time. His cousin called them ‘monsters’ while his brothers called them ‘heroes.’ 

“Take a seat,” his father made a motion for him to sit just in front of the woman who is all smiling at the opposite couch. He could see how Squalo, his second in command, held his sword tightly when he moved to sit, crossing his legs and sneering. 

The woman’s eyes sparkled at the sight of him, her hand immediately tugging the sleeves of the… person sitting beside her. Her other companion stands behind them, mirroring how Squalo stands behind him. 

It shows the difference in ranks. The main leads and those who are assigned to protect them. 

“This is Lady Luce,” his father introduced her to him, “better-known as-”

“Lilium of the Arcobaleno,” she interrupted, snapping her fingers for her companion to start making a tea out of nowhere. “I have heard very fond rumors of you Sir Xanxus.” She smiled like he was doing something entertaining. Like everyone is performing a play and she, alone, is the audience. 

“So what of it?” He didn’t like it. The way she looks at everyone with darkness in her eyes as if they were all nothing but mere ants underneath her feet. He wants her out right now. He will not tolerate a dangerous woman like her inside his  _ home. _

“I’m here to make an offer,” she gently lifts the teacup to her lips, her blue eyes flashing with something akin to amusement that was too quick for him to catch. 

“An offer?” Xanxus immediately noticed the way his father just watched them, not bothering to get annoyed at the woman. 

The woman nodded, that same irritating smile widening as she took the hand of the person beside her. “You see Mammon here wishes to join the Varia,” she said the person’s name with such love that Xanxus couldn’t help but shiver. “And I won’t take no for an answer.” 

It was her smile that made Xanxus’ refusal stop in the middle of his throat. The same smile that made his blood grow cold. The smile he would only see plastered on the faces of insane people, bleeding on the floor as they spoke of their “God.” 

* * *

It took Xanxus a few days that Mammon isn’t just anyone. The way they molded their illusions to create a world that everyone would die with just a snap. That insane control with their Flames that Bel, the prodigy, could only gape and stare in amazement. 

He should have known that this is what that woman was planning. To present one of her own siblings in the name of “an offer” so she could watch over Varia’s movements. And he couldn’t do anything about it as Magi grew closer and closer to his people under the name of Mammon. 

‘Mammon.’ The name of the demon of greed and wealth. The Arcobaleno didn’t spare the time they used to research that the Varia runs using code names based on the seven sins. 

He could only sigh and watch as Mammon created a shield out of nothing to protect themself from the ongoing fight between Bel and Lussuria. 

...They fit in well… Xanxus grudgingly admitted. 

He took another sip of his wine, letting the noises of his squad lull him to sleep. He didn’t have to know that Viper slipped in something in everyone’s drinks the moment they began to stay there.

* * *

  
  


They were watching the stream of Lady Luce’s announcement, eyes widened in horror as the woman, whose smile has always been similar to the devil’s, commanded the crowd to kill themselves. 

Xanxus couldn’t help the outburst that escaped him, throwing the wine glass towards Mammon’s direction. 

“What is your sister planning?” He growled, his flames flickering by his side at the sight of innocent people’s death. “What are  _ you  _ planning?”

“War.” Mammon looked up at him, their eyes bright with the color of the Mist. “What my sister wants is war. I do not want war.” They said as if witnessing their own sister ordering people to kill themselves didn’t faze them one bit. 

“I do not desire war.” They said and Xanxus knew that if he could only see their eyes, they would have the same eyes as Luce. The same eyes that looked at the world like they were watching a play made for their own amusement. 

“War will not give me the one I like.” 

He shouldn’t have trusted those words. If he knew the reason Viper was sitting there in front of him, saying that they have no connections to what Luce plans to do, he could have struck them down before they reached full potential. 

* * *

  
  
  


The war started immediately after the broadcast. The Arcobaleno and their followers versus the Government and the civilians. The Varia naturally followed what the Government wanted and so Xanxus watched as the worshippers of the Trinisette, the name that the Arcobaleno had been calling themselves, called Mammon a traitor. 

It was hard for them, having to kill those that were their own family and friends but Xanxus couldn’t help but pity the one he had grown used to calling  _ his  _ Mist. To be stuck between two sides and having to pick which one will they fight for. 

He would prowl the corridors, silently as he could. He couldn’t ignore the way his Mist would sit by the balcony, looking at the sky. He didn’t know what was going on inside of his Mist’s head so he offered them a drink. 

It was just the two of them basking under the moonlight, both of their thoughts going in opposite directions. The scene is harmonious as if one of them weren’t thinking about how to bring the other to their knees and offer them to their God.

‘Tsuna, I want to go home already…’

* * *

  
  
  


It happened so fast. Their headquarters is being invaded right now. The invasion was led by the same man who took down Namimori, leaving a bloodstained path.

**_Fuzanglong._ **

The one who conquered Namimori, which was said to be the most protected place in the whole world by Vongola, the rebels. The most dangerous Arcobaleno Sibling among their Family. The Storm Dragon.

“Well well,” he said and Xanxus could only order his men to step back at the sight of his flames burning those who first went ahead. “Who could have thought this is where you would be Viper.”

He carelessly stepped on the corpses that he burned to a crisp without a care, a clueless smile on his lips like nothing in the world was wrong. His face seems to be the perfect target for one of his bullets. 

“Tsuna has been quite disappointed,” the monster sighed. His eyes twinkled in mirth and the first thing that came into Xanxus’ mind was to grab Mammon and run. 

That’s what he did. A silent order immediately came to mind when he picked up the Mist and ran towards the one place he knew would be safe. Everyone who survived knew what to do and he could hear Bel screaming at the dragon that he will get him someday.

He knew that the dragon wouldn't come follow them. Not when his cousin said that he only follows what the “God” says and the orders he got from the spies were ‘destroy the last standing Varia Headquarters.’ It wasn’t to kill them all nor get Mammon.

It was to destroy the morale of humanity. To have one of the strongholds destroyed by the might of a single Arcobaleno.

* * *

  
  


“Why…” He could only whisper into the silence that covered the whole room. Mammon- no, Viper’s red eyes staring at them like they were nothing but ants, the same way their older sister stared at them all those years ago.

Reborn, the deadliest among them all, had a hand curled around Viper’s neck, a threat and a show of possession at the same time. His eyes flashed at the sight of them and Xanxus couldn’t help but tremble at the sight of his sneer and Viper’s indifference.

“Why?” Viper echoed, like it was them who didn’t understand and not Viper themself. “Why?” Their shoulders began to shake, their eyes glowing more and more indigo as they created a hoard of blades up in the air. All pointed at them. “Why don’t you ask your own father?” 

And the shower of sharpened swords fell down without a sound. He knows it will be the last time he will breath, Viper’s capabilities of creating a physical thing out of nothing well-known. During their time as the Magi, it was praised as they used it to create a dragon to rescue people who had started free-falling when an airplane had begun malfunctioning. 

“Viper.” 

Xanxus took a shallow breath, the blade just about to pierce his neck, only to be stopped by a mere call of Viper’s name. He glanced up and saw Giotto. Or a lookalike of him with different colors.

Brown hair like the dirt and orange eyes like the setting sun. His cousin warned him about this boy, looking more like a child compared to his siblings of the same age.

“ _ They are not born in different years, _ ” the words of his cousin came into mind immediately at the sight of how much smaller and younger the so-called God of the Trinisette is. “ _ From what I observed, they were all born in the same time, day and year. _ ”

He remembered asking why, the scent of cigar floating in the room from one of his cousin’s cigarettes at the corner of the room.

  
  


“ _ It’s the date in particular. He wanted them to be connected by something other than their love for each other.” _

And in this world, the God wanted them to be siblings, wrapped up and chained by a love that is supposed to be shared by what he deemed to be ‘Family.’ A love that is unhealthy and disgusting.

“Disgusting,” Empyrean said with a childish glee coating his words, the younger child skipping closer to him to tilt his face up roughly. Xanxus couldn’t do anything about it due to the amount of blades still pointed at him by Viper who stared at him with hatred in their eyes, burning over the icy Mist flames they have.

“Is what you want to say isn’t it?” Empyrean’s orange eyes stared at him, digging through his soul to find the truth. “Or that’s what you thought,” he tilted his head, a fingernail painted in white and orange flowers tapping at his chin. Xanxus doesn’t know what is going inside of his mind or if he even wanted to know. 

“Xanxus Di Vongola,” hearing his name spoken from Empyrean’s lips brought fear coursing through his veins to the point he could barely swallow his saliva, his heartbeat the only thing he could hear in the loud battlefield, the screams of his people gone. 

“I know what you seek.” He’s like the devil, offering a hand to those he personally pulls down to hell. “Your mother’s killer,” he watched as the angelic smile turned bloodthirsty, “I will hand him to you if you will be mine.”

His mother… the reason he created Varia in the first place. To protect people like him who were played with and treated as trash by the government and people in positions of power. He created it to find the person who kicked his mother to the side. 

He stared into honest eyes, the two choices being weighed right in front of him,

* * *

  
  
  


They called him a traitor. One of Shimon’s kin. A human with the strength of one of the monstrous Arcobalenos before the war even happened. They spoke his name in terror, rumors of his hatred and wrath burning throughout the very castle that his father once stood by.

Xanxus of the Varia. He who followed their God after being offered a deal to see the truth of this world. He and his squad became His daggers, His hand-picked personal executioners, sent out every time one dared to rise against the reign of the Trinisette Rulers and their God.

It is them. The Varia.


	2. Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vindice, the monsters that gave the Trinisette their victory.
> 
> Jaeger, the second in command.
> 
> Bermuda the Arcobaleno.
> 
> One could only wonder who created them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVEEEEEE!!!
> 
> Sorry for being so down lately and not updating huhuhu qwq. Real life has been hectic and I've been really sick lately qwq and exams are tomorrow. But anyway! Yea!! Lookie!! I posted with the help of my beautiful and god-bless her soul, Em!!! I love her qwq.
> 
> Anyway! That's all! Enjoy the chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing this :DDDD

He had an older brother. 

He doesn’t remember a lot about him but he remembered the way his hands were always the warmest among their small family. He remembered the way his brother would wake up early morning and wake him gently, cradling him in his arms and shaking him quietly as possible so they both could watch the sun rise. He remembered the night sky and how when he was younger, he would compare it to his brother’s beautiful eyes.    
  


He remembered the way his brother pushed him into the curb, making him hit his head and almost blacking out in an attempt to protect him from the men coming after them both. He remembered the way his brother smiled at him, soft and reassuring as he mouthed at him to call mama and papa.

He had an older brother. 

**_Had_ ** .

The memories of his brother screaming at him to run away haunts his nightmares every night. He could feel the sharp nails of the men in black drawing blood even at the soft touch of his mother’s embrace. 

It was trauma they said, whispering in the shadows and casting worried glances at him while he fiddles with his brother’s favorite coat. He ignored the pretty blonde doctor and his parents to stare at the pictures on the wall.

“They’re all my patients.” The doctor said, holding her knees as she bent down to point at the faces in the picture frames. She told him all of their names, saying how much she is proud of them, never faltering in telling him stories of their success now. That was until they got to a picture of a young girl with the brightest blue eyes, a soft smile on her lips. She was frozen in a pose where she pressed a finger against her lips, as if telling him to keep a secret.    
  


He waited for the doctor to say something before he looked up. She was frowning and he thought it was unusual for the ever-smiling lady to not actually be smiling. She looked down at him, patting his head gently as if she was apologizing.

“I don’t have anything to say about her.” She says, standing up from her position as Jaeger watches her walk away. Her voice was still loud enough for him to hear some mumbled words flowing out of her lips.

“Giotto should… I need to inform him… He’s another one of those-” 

* * *

  
  
  


Humans are greedy.

That fact finally sank in his mind while the pain of being thrown against the wall of the van registered. His arms were bound in chains, heavy to the point the child could barely lift his hands up to hold on to something. He pressed himself against the cold metal wall, eyes wandering to the crying children around him.

‘I wonder if I looked like them.’ He thought to himself, watching as snot dripped all over the shirt of the boy in front of him. ‘When brother disappeared.’

Maybe it was fate or God’s will that he ends up kidnapped by men dressed in black again. Just like that year, except this time, there will be no Bermuda ready to save him. He’s already resigned to his fate. Jaeger’s going to die here by the hands of the men dressed in black and he can’t help but think of what will happen to him.

Will he die just like that?

Will he be chopped up to pieces and be eaten?

Will he be cut open and have his organs sold?

Will he be sold as some rich person’s pet?

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the fear in his heart from overflowing and making him cry. It’s already enough that the rest of the children in the van were crying, he knows nothing will happen even if he cries. Crying will just make him more exhausted than he already is. 

He needs to live. He will not let those men take away the life that his brother desperately saved.

_ He is his brother’s brother after all. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


He learned that not everything will go the way he planned. He learned that one cannot help but make friends or find people you will eventually care about. He learned that there is darkness in the world, especially the government. 

He learned that humanity is greedy, trying to reach for something that should have never even been realized. He learned that the human mind and body could only take so much, sapping away his will to live, sapping away his memories, his warmth, his life until the only thing he could remember is his brother’s grey eyes.

He learned that he is dead. 

His body, decaying and dying, perpetually experiencing the cycle of death and rotting flesh again and again and again. He is sustained only by the black flames that burned inside of him and his comrades, his family who are in the same situation as him. Black flames with the same color as the night sky thusly named “Night Flames.” Made from their anger towards humanity, fueled bit by bit until one day, when their so-called caretakers decide that the world is far too peaceful for their liking, they will be released to burn the world and bring upon the apocalypse. 

Jaeger glared at the white-coated doctor, a smirk gracing that bastard’s dry lips. He cradled the broken body of Annika, the only female in their group of experiments, closer to his chest. He tried pouring what was left of his flames to at least heal her enough to keep her alive, to keep her by their sides. 

“Too bad,” the doctor sighed, flicking his cigarette ashes towards them. “That one of you will die again today.” 

He said that like he didn’t care. Like they weren’t even humans anymore.  _ Like they were nothing but playthings for him to dissect and torture. _

Jaeger lost himself in his anger, clutching the quickly cooling body of his sister and hiding her face from the despicable man. He felt his flames, perpetually cold, cradle them both and shielded his brothers behind him. The cold getting to him more so, his own life drained out of him to make one last stand against the man before he pulled them all to death.

He was about to raise a hand when the alarms rang. The lights simultaneously shut down, blinding all of them in the darkness as Jaeger strains his ears to hear whatever was going on outside of their cage.

But there was nothing. It was all silent, like the lair of a beast that was fast asleep. A dangerous air surrounded them and a chill went down Jaeger’s spine, making him push himself backwards towards the arms of his brothers. 

There is something terribly wrong. 

He couldn’t even hear the doctor himself, like everything came to a standstill. Darkness and silence is all they know in that moment.    
  


_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

A soft light grew in the darkness, warm and growing brighter and brighter. Fighting against the darkness, Jaeger could hear something loud in the shadows. Metal hit against metal, the sound echoing in the laboratory and for once in his life again, he found himself praying to a god he no longer believed in. 

Please let them live.

Please let them survive this.

Please watch over them.

But it wasn’t a god who answered his prayers. 

It was a being of darkness and death and smoke. 

It was the devil.

In that bandaged being’s hand was a ball of soft light. Chains of gold, burning with black flames, wrapped itself around that being’s waist. A cloak made of smoke and the abyss covered the being’s face and whole body from Jaeger’s sight.

Blood dripped from the chains and the light shone to show everyone the whole room. 

Red, the whole floor was stained red and in the middle of that pool was the doctor. It wasn’t fear that bubbled in his stomach, but admiration and awe for the being. They took down someone they weren’t capable of defeating, despite being made for death and destruction. 

“Who are you?” Alejandro whispered from behind him and Jaeger feared for the worse when the being raised a hand. Is this how they’re going to die? Disappeared from the map, with no way to go back home. 

Maybe it was better for them to die here he supposed. With their rotting bodies and flames that were not supposed to exist. Death will welcome them with open arms and he and his kin will finally get the rest that they deserved.

But death did not come for any of them. 

The hand patting Jaeger’s head was warm, something dripping down until he realized it was blood. 

“You are my children,” a soft voice told them. “You are created from my death.”

It didn’t take long for them to realize who this being- no, man was. The first, and formerly the only successful experiment of the Night Flames. Codenamed: Bermuda.

“Thus I will take care of you.” 

A decaying hand raised Jaeger’s chin up and what greeted him shocked him to the core.

“For I am the first of our kind.”

It was the same grey eyes that haunted his dreams for a long long time.

“Bermuda  Arcobaleno.” Amory von Veckenschtein.

* * *

What greeted them outside was a woman dressed in all white. With a smile of an angel, she took careful and measured steps towards them and looped her arms around his brother’s neck. Jaeger stood there entranced with the way his brother’s flames and chains attached themselves to her as quickly as the woman held his brother. 

“You took your sweet time,” she says, giggling and brushing his brother’s hair backwards. How can she, a normal human, hold them just like that and not be disgusted by the way the skin of their dying bodies eat itself. “I was about to call on Reborn.”

“Do not worry Sister,” the way his brother called her ‘sister’ made Jaeger snap his head up from the floor, eyes narrowing at the way the woman leaned in to press her lips against the bandages of his brother. “We are safe.”

Sister and yet the way they curled around each other and the way their Flames rub against the other made Jaeger question their true relationship. 

“We?” She moved back to look at them, a smile still gracing her lips as she moved towards them, poised and confident like she didn’t know what they are capable of. “You must be Bermuda’s children,” she spoke as if she knew them and Jaeger hated her the moment their eyes met. 

Just like those men from the government, the lady looked at them like they were weapons. Not living beings but weapons. But the way his brother looked at her like she was the stars and the moon made him wave away his doubts.

If only he knew better than to dismiss his gut feeling, maybe he could have prevented that… The war that devastated the whole world… The war orchestrated by the same lady he once thought was “weak.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


They were taken under his brother’s wings and he personally trained them. Spending hours and hours with them but no matter how much Jaeger tried to make his brother remember, Amory (he refused to call him Bermuda) would gently tell him that he must have gotten the wrong person again. 

It went on and on like that until one day, Luce, the sister, pulled him into an empty room in their mansion. With the same eerie smile, she made him sit down in the seat opposites of hers. They sat there in silence, the blue eyes of the woman never once leaving his own.

“He’s ours.” She finally said after tucking her ankle behind her other ankle, her smile growing irritating by the minute. For a moment, he wondered how his brother would act if he knew that he slapped the woman.

“His name is Bermuda,” he couldn’t help but scoff at what the woman said.  _ He is his brother and his name is Amory _ . 

“Does he even know what you are planning?” He caught wind of her plans when she and her other sibling, the one dressed in purple robes talked in the main study. Destruction, death, and a war that will last years. A way for humanity to fight with each other and destroy everything without needing to even lift a hand that much.

The woman didn’t say anything, continuing on smiling at him without care that maybe her plans would end foiled by the same person who she personally saved.

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

“Jaeger  von Veckenschtein,” her smile twisted into a smirk as she tossed out a hand into the air. “Do you really think Bermuda will trust you over me?”

That made Jaeger pause, all his thoughts stopping to realize the weight of what the lady had said.

“A mere victim of the same project as him over his own beloved sister?” Anger flashed in her eyes and it took less than a second for her to suddenly appear before him. 

_ Like magic. _

Cold hands forced him to look at her as they stood there, a giggle bursting out of her chest. He wondered when everything started to seem so blurry?

“Oh sweet Jaeger, you will be my God’s enforcer.” 

Everything began to darken.

“My Family’s blade.”

Who is he again?

“That’s why you should go to sleep alright?”   
  


“You will be reborn as a new person.”

“This is an order.”

* * *

  
  
  


Everyone thought the TRinisette was going to lose, battered from endless fighting against the resistance led by Giotto di Vongola. But then the last of His followers appeared.

Vindice. 

The living dead soldiers whose bodies kept on regenerating again and again. Lead by one of the Arcobaleno Siblings himself. 

Dressed in all black cloaks and white bandages, one could have thought they were heralds of the end. The Horsemen of Apocalypse with their unbreakable chains and ghostly abyss-like Flames. 

No flames, no guns, no blades were capable of stopping them. Not even reasoning helped, for only silence would answer back.

They were monsters. A hunger that ravishes the bloodstained fields, feasting on the flames of the fallen. Uncontrollable by anyone that is not their creator. 

A dark legend, capable of destroying everything as long as an Arcobaleno commands it. A bloodstained legend, the personifications of humanity’s greed and their actions of wanting to play god. 

The Devils.

* * *

  
  
  


“Aren’t you proud of them?” The God in his lap asks, tilting His little head to the side to let him put flowers around His neck. 

“Not really.” He answers, brushing locks of gold and brown backwards. His own bandages contrast sharply against the soft strands of hair. “They are only used for what they are created for.”

The God threw His arms around his neck, caressing and licking the side of his cheek like a kitten. “Even your brother?” he could hear glee lacing His tone like sweet delicious venom preparing to strike at every weakness and sign of betrayal.

“My brothers are you and the rest,” he reminded Him, rubbing His back with soothing circles. “And I never had such a weak brother.”

There he saw when the God moved to face him, a bright smile that would have been beautiful if not for the blood dripping off His lips. 

He barely felt the bite or paid attention to what part of his body he just lost. All he could focus on was how much more blood he would need to bleed to cover the small petite God in front of him a scarlet red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the chapter! I have made a few more things to like talk to people and where I posted so 0///0 I made a tumblr and discord server where we can just talk and such! The links are below:
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)
> 
> [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So that's enough of me shamelessly promoting stuff :DDD! See you in the next chapter! Bye lovelies! Stay safe and take care! Remember to wear a mask and drink water!


	3. I'm so Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena-
> 
> No please-
> 
> Don't lay a hand on him-
> 
> DAEMON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, been sick last week and was waiting for my beta to live! Been focusing more on school work but I swear to god I haven't forgot about this. 
> 
> I am big gay for Elena hehe <3
> 
> That's all! More at the "end notes" and enjoy reading!

  
  
“Dr. Elena, it’s been so long since we last saw each other,” the way her former patient smiled at her, offering her a drink that smells like the tea she would offer back in her clinic unnerved her. 

They were in war. The building they are in remains untouched, clean and stable like it was purposefully left alone to serve as a reminder that the Arcobaleno may destroy and preserve as they wish.

“Miss Giglo Nero,” she nodded, accepting the cup and warily taking a sip. It was the same taste as well. “It’s been so long indeed.” With her eyes trailing the lady who moved to sit on the other couch, she wondered how she could remain so calm.

People are screaming, dying and yet this woman who proclaims to save them all is the same person who damned them into this blood-stained era. A hypocrite who smiles in the face of danger. Even back then, when Luce was a child who barely reached her waist, she already knew that this child was dangerous.

Far too intelligent for her own kind. Far too smart for her own good. Far too knowledgeable that everyone around her would see her as a threat. 

The everlasting smile on Luce’s lips slowly twisted itself into a frown, eyes flashing a dark orange just like how Giotto’s would when he was angered. “My name is Luce  _ Arcobaleno. _ Please refer to me as such.” 

She was a sky as much as she was inhuman, that much Elena can understand. The child who looked at her with distrust and disgust grew up to be the same woman who commanded millions under her. It was still there, too. The disgust and pride of being something completely different compared to ordinary “humans.”

“Your sister misses you,” she could only answer, putting down the cup on top of the glass coffee table in the middle of them both. “Very much so.” 

She was lying of course. Aria cared less about Luce. The woman hated her more gifted biological sister above all else. Her hands would grip her skirt when she was younger at the sight of Luce receiving all the praise. It was jealousy that the parents didn’t bother nipping at the bud. Mrs. and Mr. Giglo Nero deliberately let such hate flow in their house, in their family with the idea that it would help both of their daughters succeed in life. Elena hates people like them. She was already making plans to help Luce out only to receive the news that Luce was taken away. 

Taken away by a man with silver hair and dressed in a green kimono. The same man that Giotto warned her against that if she ever encountered him or his wife, a lady dressed in white and looked exactly like Luce, she should run. Drop everything she was doing and run far far away from them both. Forget everyone else and just run because if they appeared, it was the start of the end of the world.

Giotto called them the harbingers of Apocalypse and it was only now that she can see it. The reason why her blonde friend would grip his pen ever so tightly at the mention of the Arcobaleno Administrators. It wasn’t anger and it wasn’t disgust. No, it was fear. But not towards the couple. That fear was towards the monsters that followed their arrival. 

Luce played with the ribbon falling down her hat before laughing. Her laugh, soft and angelic, echoed in the mostly empty room. Her husband’s colleague, Asari, stood behind her as protection as the so-called Vindince did behind Luce, cloaked in the flames that have brought nightmares to those who are on the battlefield.

“Stop lying Dr. Elena, it’s unbecoming of a lady of your status to lie,” she sighs, a hand pressed against her cheek like Elena was a child who did something wrong and not a woman almost twice her age. “Aria missing me? Oh please, I can easily guess that my dearest sister of mine wishes to have my head served to her on a gold plate.” 

Elena watched as Luce brought her wrist in front of her and pulled down her sleeve to look at the gold watch. “It’s almost time Doctor. We need to finish our pleasantries and start with why you are really here.” Orange bled into blue orbs, and then, there in front of her wasn’t her former patient but the Lady that Humanity was forced to bow down to countless times due to her meticulous planning and foresight.

In front of her was the true enemy of Humanity, Lady Luce of the Arcobaleno. The first Bride of their God. And her enemy. 

* * *

  
  
  


She doesn’t know how the negotiations failed. She doesn’t know who attacked first or how it happened. All she could remember of the negotiations was the way Luce seemed to be waiting for something and when the building began to shake, the Arcobaleno gave her farewells. A smile on her lips as always, she left Elena and Asari on the floor, their bodies reacting to some type of drug Luce slipped in the tea. With light and bubbly skips, Luce stopped in front of a glowing black portal to look back. A smirk on her lips and her final words echoed in Elena’s mind before leaving them to die.

“Too bad that your dearest Giotto gave out your plans. You should be careful about who you put your trust in, Doctor. Even your beloved will someday betray you.”

She doesn’t remember anything after that, the floor breaking underneath her and everything turning black. Waking up to G screaming at her husband that it was her fault that Asari’s dead and that they were down to a few more revolutionaries. It wasn’t her fault but she couldn’t speak or open her eyes. Her body was still fairly weak and she couldn’t help but drift back to sleep, letting the darkness and the screams that have haunted her for a long time drag her down to her own personal hell.

She woke up again, in the arms of her beloved in the middle of a battlefield. His long indigo hair fluttered in the air as the skies reddened with the blood that spilled around them. He was injured, his neck covered by bandages and she wanted to ask what happened? Why are they outside their safe haven and on the battlefield? It wasn’t until she looked behind her husband’s shoulders that she saw it. The burning Vongola HQ and the shadowy figure of a dragon, roaring in the background. 

Their home. The place filled with countless memories, turning to ashes. Daemon didn’t say anything but tighten his hold on her as she sobbed, crying and holding Daemon tightly with her weak limbs. 

_ Gone. _

Her Home is gone. Burned down into ashes without hesitation. What did she do to deserve this? What did her family do to deserve this? Asari’s dead, Giotto betrayed them and Alaude is still missing. She’s just so so tired and now the only place she can call home is gone. Sobs wracked her body, not stopping until she screamed when they were far away from the battlefield. Her cries echoed in the silence among the survivors. 

She will cry for them, scream out their pain, for they have no more time to stay put and mourn their losses and the fallen.

_ Elena swears on the graves of her parents, she will bring the Trinisette down, even if it means having to sacrifice everyone she loves to do so. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Elena found herself running in the middle of a battlefield, the ominous kufufu in the air as that man-  _ her nephew- _ ordered his underlings to come and get her. 

“You will be wonderful bait Aunt Elena,” he spoke, his lone red eye flashing, changing into a different kanji. “But as per my God’s orders,” he snapped his fingers, the chains on her ankles turned to nothing as she was forced to stand up. “I have to deliver a play that He would watch for years to come.”

The door leading outside their current safe house that had been invaded by the Trinisette Army opened behind her. She gave it a glance, taking small steps backwards, making sure not to accidentally bump against someone. “So dear aunt of mine,” he smiled. The same infuriating smile that reminded her of Luce’s and her husband’s, both at the same time. “Please run and make it fun for me and my God.”

And she did run. Ran barefoot and in her white bedroom dress, ignoring the stinging of her feet and the screams around her. She can’t stop now. She can’t. Not when what’s left of her family is on the line. Not when that  _ lunatic’s  _ goal isn’t her but her husband who took control of the command of their revolution. She needs to reach him,  _ she has to.  _ Or else she will be left alone and her husband will die. She will not let him die. Not on her watch. Never again.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Why- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Why did this happen? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Daemon- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Mukuro- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ My husband! _ _  
_ _  
_ She drops weakly to the floor, her husband’s hands spattered on her face and hands, letting go of the trident and staring at it blankly. The cold metal trident turned to mist and gave her a burst of fresh air. She didn’t want fresh air.

She couldn’t even scream or cry, staring listlessly at the beheaded body of the man she married and loved. The boy she grew up with and who courted her until their college days where she finally said yes. Daemon, the man who waited for her to finish college and her studies first before proposing, even willingly taking her name instead of her taking his. 

Gone.

A straight stab in the stomach and a quick clean slice. Her screams stuck in her throat, eyes flickering fearfully at the sight of a glove coming to pick up the head. “You did quite well Auntie,” Rokudo Mukuro’s voice echoed in and out of her brain. 

She barely registered one of his underlings chaining her up again, all she could focus on was the fallen body of her husband and her nephew.  _ The murderer.  _

“Now, now Auntie dearest,” he laughed. His laugh was so similar to Daemon’s and she couldn’t stop her tears from falling down. “I’m not the one who killed him.” His voice in her head, soft whispering and cooing, comforted her and made her chest feel warm.

“ **_You did._ ** ”

And no matter how much she tried to hide away from him, from what she has down, there was no denying on her hands. It wasn’t hers nor her nephew’s. It was her husband’s.   
  
His last words lost in the air, his hand reaching out for her cheek. A smile, a pure wide smile, unlike the smile her husband would show to people outside the safety of their room, made her tears spill unconsciously. 

“Why did you do this?” She asks, tired and exhausted. Slumped on the dirty ground, she didn’t make a motion to stand or look up. Everything hurts. Her chest hurt and her eyes strained to make her see what was happening around her. 

“Revenge. And I was ordered to,” she watched him wave away his subordinates, one of them retrieving the head of her husband from where it rolled to. Stuffing it in a see through box filled with liquid, his eyes remained wide open.

Empty.

Cold.

And dark.

Empty of the life they used to carry and it’s  _ all her fault. _

Maybe because she realized that she has nothing more to lose because the person she wanted to protect the most has already passed and went ahead, her anger reaches newer and taller heights, refusing to die despite her attempts to calm herself. 

Her anger made her tongue sharper, her courage growing with it and so she spoke. Venom dripped off her words and she glared at her nephew, meeting his heterochromia eyes of red and blue. She will not falter. Not this time. Never again.

“Why would you follow a God who doesn’t even c-” she was cut off, a hand clutching her neck and lifting her up. She doesn’t bother struggling, hoping that the boy will kill her straight away. 

‘Soon my love,’ she thought. Happiness, or what might have been the lack of oxygen she was getting, rushed into her brain.    
  


“My God save me,” she was dropped on the floor, her back hitting the ground without any cushion without arms to catch her and break her fall, without the scent of mint and blueberries covering her safely, like they would always do. “When the whole world just stared as I cried out for help.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Elena was then brought to a garden, her wounds dressed and body clothed in a white dress. The same type of dress she would have worn if not for the war, but the thought of the past made her shake her head. She is in enemy territory now and she has to remain vigilant, just like how her husband told her.

Her husband’s words echoed in her mind and she snapped to attention when something snapped behind her, making her look in the direction. What she found was way outside her expectations. It wasn’t Luce or any of her siblings. 

It was him. The boy that made Giotto go back to Japan and reach out to his estranged side of the family, in hopes that it wasn’t too late. The boy that poor Basil has been searching for ever since he found out he had an older brother. The boy who had everything in the soft palms of his hands.

Sawada Tsunayoshi stood before her, dressed in a white dress similar to hers except the only difference between them was the chains that bind her and his thick black collar that seems to fit a pet more than a God that everyone proclaims him to be. His soft smile made her calm down and he stretched out a hand. 

Entranced, she took it, not noticing the way his eyes glowed with power and flames and ignored the blood dripping off her nose. If someone was there, they could have noticed the way her eyes turned to orange, the same shade of orange as Tsuna’s eyes. They held hands, in the middle of the garden, unaware of the Dragon’s eyes on top of the gazebo, just hidden by the foliage of the bushes and trees. 

They remain unaware of the two drinking tea underneath said gazebo, smiling fondly at the sight of their beloved playing with His prey. Confusing her with His flames, making her attracted to Him just like how moths are attracted to lights. 

He said she will be a gift to His most loyal subject, and at first they protested. A lowly human has no right to receive a gift coming from His hands, but the way He blinked His eyes at them, teary-eyed and watery made them concede. If He wishes to do something, who are they to stop Him? They only exist to serve Him. Serve and love Him until the day the world ends and even by then, they will follow Him to the next life. To His next life. 

“Elena,” His voice spoke out in the silence. His smile split His face, looking more like the Devil the rebellion proclaims Him to be. “Please live. For me.”   
  
And if the doctor was in her right mind, she would have realized that the words He said were a repetition of what her husband had said before he was beheaded. But all that was left of her was the warm energy flowing inside of her, chiding her at failing to reply to her God.

“If that is what you wish my God then I would gladly do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe! How is it? Please tell me your thoughts and theories? I really do wanna know! 
> 
> Anyway! Time for a shameless plug-in again :D
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)
> 
> [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If any of you have to ask me questions or something? Just head on to both of them! Or one of them <3


	4. His Little Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-pin is more than capable. She has always has been but why won't anyone look at her way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- I'm alive- I know- But like shit happened :c and my exams are next week :c I have like exams every month and I hate it :c But hey!! We're half way there for Arc 3!!! I really really love this chapter huhu, makes me so soft! 
> 
> And crazy tsuna too :DDD!! 
> 
> This chappie is edited by the lovely Em who I kept on bothering omg. Anyway! This stuff is done!! See you next update~ (which is immediately after I post this lmao)

I-pin was an unwanted child in the Hibari Family. Too much like her outsider of a mother who was  _ weak _ , A mere woman wasn’t capable of taking her husband’s love and I-pin was ashamed of her. She refused to call that weak woman mother, refused to be anything like her. She refused to be anything that didn’t live up to the Hibari Family’s name. 

So she trained.

Twice as long. Ten times as hard. 

To prove that she is worthy to have the Hibari name despite her foreign blood, despite the folly and weakness that her mother has shown.  _ She is better than anyone in her generation so why can’t everyone see that? _

She wasn’t taught by any of her family’s teachers, none of them would want to be tainted by her red Flames. The adults looked at her with disdain with her impure Storm Flames amidst the purple Flames that they are known for. She tainted their pure bloodline with her Storm. Their Purple fought against her Red at every turn, consuming her, eating her insides and she  _ hated it. _

So what about her flames? I-pin knows that she is better than anyone in her generation, being able to pick up a move just from seeing it once. She is a prodigy, even though she knows that. She is stronger, faster, her control is exquisite and yet no one, no one would look at her. The teachers would ignore her, sneer at her, eyes gazing down in disgust as she would present her work. Her hard work belittled and disregarded with the excuses that they won’t touch anything created by a weakling.

I-pin  _ hated everyone _ from her family. Their pride would be their downfall and people like her would flourish. She swears on the grave of her ancestors that the Hibari Family will realize their folly. They may see her as dumb but she can see it. The diminishing strength and purity of flames from all the inbreeding and lack of will-power. They thought they could hide it from the rest of the world but I-pin could see it, the fear coursing through their veins when they received the grades of Flames their so-called prized generation have. 

Foolishness.   
  
But I-pin is loyal to her weak family. Even if they would hit her and tell her that she is nothing without them. She is loyal because that is what is expected of her. Loyal because she wishes to show them the day that they  _ will beg for her help _ . And she knows that day is coming. She could sense it in the sky. The vibration in the air shaking as hours passed. A beast is coming, a strong beast that is capable of changing the whole Hibari Family and  _ she will be there. _

She will bow down to that beast and proclaim her loyalty to them. And only them. For Hibaris are only loyal to their own. And while I-pin may not have the trademark grey eyes of her family, she is still very much a Hibari. 

Her possessiveness started with how she fights, nails scratching against skin and making her opponent bleed, something dark in her grinning as she couldn’t help but taste the blood underneath her nails. If she were born to a normal family,  _ if she were born weak, _ she would have been labeled as a lunatic. A demon, a monster, but in the Hibari Family, those who can fight and make their blood run are the winners of life. Crowned with the blood against their skin and bruises and scars of their victory.

I-pin yearns to be someone like that.

Someone stronger than the rest. Someone who stands tall against all adversaries. Someone who can burn the world to the ground without breaking a sweat.

Someone who can smile in the face of danger and make everyone bow down to their strength. Someone like  _ him. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Everyone was suddenly made to stand in front of the main house, all including I-pin. Murmurs going through the crowd, all of them were told to be standing at attention, to be wary and never bring down their guards regardless of what they would see. 

The elders who were missing after the sudden Family meeting were now found kneeling on the floor, their foreheads on the ground. From the back, I-pin could smell the scent of blood and see the red dripping on the once perpetually white concrete that the helpers made sure to clean every day. What happened here?

For the elders that not even the government could bring down to end up on their knees and almost to their deaths? Scorch marks across the ground and the random weapons scattered about told I-pin that there was a fight. And it wasn’t just any fight. There, hanging above the threshold of the main house were the elders’ IDs, their tokens that showed that  _ they are the best of their Family. _

Someone came and destroyed them. Something purred in I-pin, her young mind unable to comprehend what it was but it made her feel… warm. Warm, accepted, and giggly. Like she was just given candy and praised for her efforts but nothing happened yet. 

It was the same scene where she and her cousins stood at attention, all facing the unopened doors of the main house, waiting and anticipating the person who brought the elders to their knees, and to some, to their deaths.

She waited, trying to hide her excitement. Her blood roared and told her to bow, to give herself to whoever will go out that door. For that person will bring her ambitions, will bring purpose in her life, for that person has the power to bring down everyone to their knees, willingly or not.

She didn’t even have to be ordered to kneel, her body automatically coming to the ground. Her fist pressed against her chest and she heard it. A laugh that made everything in her want to sob. So carefree, so graceful. 

“Oh, I like her,” his voice echoed in the silence of the courtyard. No one dared to make a sound, and she doesn’t dare to lift her head up. Not until she was forced to lift her head, her eyes meeting abyss-like eyes. gentle and loving. I-pin does not dare say anything.

This is the emperor that she will swear her whole life to. A man that looked similar to the Hibari Siblings but lacking the coldness the two brothers are known for. A soft smile played upon his lips and I-pin couldn’t help but lower her guard at the sight of him. The beast in her roared in happiness at finding its king. Of finally coming home and being whole. Safety enveloped her and she purred. 

The sound made the man’s smile turn into something darker. Something similar to the horror stories and legends that every young Hibari would be told at night. The dragon that haunts their family’s bloodline. A monster that brought despair and death everywhere it goes. The legend of the Hibari Monarch. 

“Give me your name child,” he spoke with power, his scorching hot hands holding her cheeks and not letting her move away from his gaze. He was like a predator ready to strike, fangs hidden by the disguise of familial love and amusement.

“I-pin, my lord,” she answered after a long time, still in awe of the smile that she was graced with. “I-pin is this little one’s name.” 

“I-pin,” his voice purred. Something lurked in his eyes and in a fast swift motion, she was pulled into his arms. “I think my mate would appreciate an adorable child like you by His side as we conquer the world.” 

His words didn’t register in her mind, not that she cared anyway. As long as she can follow this man till the end. She would gladly die for him if he so asked her. She would gladly kill for him. For this kind of warmth, she will never find anything like it. 

His eyes  _ saw right through her. _ Everything she is and she is capable of, he saw it. Her efforts, her training, her achievements, he saw it and accepted it as one of his own. He saw what she desperately wanted to show everyone. 

She will die for him.  _ For the new Hibari Emperor. _

This is the reason why she was born. To serve the Storm Dragon.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“And what is your name?” He asked her, a soft-looking boy with eyes similar to the ambers hanging outside the windows of the Main House back at the Hibari Estate. 

Her master called Him his Mate. His partner, despite I-pin, seeing her Master kiss the pretty woman in white and flirt with the man who looks more like a performer than a General in the war they are currently in. 

At first, she was confused on why her master wanted her to learn how to dress and serve someone. She has pulled aside, lessons filling her schedule instead of her serving her master. She tried protesting only to be met with a disappointed glance from the older man. 

“You told me you can do it,” his master sighed, setting his newly brewed tea to the side. “You told me and yet you failed to keep your words.” He didn’t make a move, not moving from his seat, making I-pin even more fearful.

Before the man could say anything else, she hurriedly bowed her forehead against the cold sticky floor of the sitting room, the scent of rust chasing away the roasted smell of tea. “Please forgive me,” she cried out, feeling the heaviness of his disappointment pressing against her fragile body. “Please please please.”

She begged and begged until her master had enough. Calloused hands brought her to her feet. She swore under her breath, gasping for air, that she will do better  _ so please please please don’t leave her- _ _  
  
_

And here she is now, in front of a soft-looking omegan male to be His servant and to play with Him as the rest of her master’s pack were to bring the world under their control. A man that reminded her too much of a bunny, she didn’t expect to find that the mate of her master is someone as weak as this person. It made her question her master’s taste.

But orders are orders and she made a promise to be obedient. To listen to this man and follow all His heart’s desire.   
  
“I-pin, my God,” she answered, trying not to stumble with her words. Not wanting to disappoint this soft man whom her master looked at with such love and affection in his eyes. “Master assigned me to be your lady-in-waiting!”

The boy giggled, His hair brushed by the wind as He stood to His full height, pushing Himself against His knees. “Well I-Pin-chan,” His eyes twinkled with mischief, His hand reaching out for hers. “Let’s play a game shall we?”

She could only nod, His soft hand against her rough one. Her hands dare not touch Him in fear of tainting such innocence. Why is someone like Him chained up? The thick black and gold chains hung from His neck, floating behind Him and disappearing into the air. Did He do something wrong? She couldn’t help but wonder, letting the boy play with her braid, undoing it to let His soft and gentle hands retie it. 

The motions and the comfortable silence lulled her to sleep, a hum from the boy behind her not helping. The sweet relief of darkness and the scent of lilies and oranges pulled her under. 

“You will make a good child…” I-pin could hear Him whisper, a hand patting her back. “Oh, Fon really won this time.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“What are you?” I-Pin asked, sitting in front of Him instead of standing behind Him as per her training taught her. She would have fought against it but it was a request by her papa. A title that He specifically requested her to call Him and she would be lying if she disagreed that it did not make her feel loved and cared for. 

Her papa made a humming noise, putting three sugar cubes in his tea. Too much sugar if I-pin could say anything but she doesn’t want to cross her new family. This papa is much kinder than her last one, not hitting her or calling her weak. No, Papa would cradle her in His arms and they would dance in the middle of the garden, dancing along to a song that only her papa could hear. 

“What am I?” Papa tilted His head, putting His hand at His cheek and thinking about it. Sometimes, I-pin thinks that Papa should be called Mama instead with how beautiful He looks. Papa fits her master more. “What does my little dragon think?”   
  
She heard rumors from outside their garden and home about the world. Of how her master and his siblings have brought upon the apocalypse and destruction of humankind. Of the escalating war and the death count that has grown to be uncountable. 

“A God coming to purify the sins and darkness of humanity,” I-pin whispers, not wanting to be wrong and offend the very being that only showed her love and care. 

She looked down at her palms, bandaged lovingly with red bandaids after a bad day in training. Her papa’s smile was bright in her mind. She doesn’t want to disappoint Him.  _ She can’t afford to disappoint Him. _

To disappoint Papa is to lose the warmth. To lose the hugs and the kisses and the food. To lose the praises that He and her master gives her. To disappoint is to return back to the weak I-pin who has pushed around and punished just for existing. 

She counted the seconds, couldn’t help biting down at her bottom lip to ignore the growing anxiety she feels. 

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

_ Four. _

_ Five. _

_ Six- _ _  
_ _  
_ “My baby is so smart!” Her head snapped upwards at His words, His hands clapping in glee like one of the younger children at the estate when they received a new toy. “You make me so proud baby!” 

His smile greeted her, dispelling her fear and she couldn’t help but mirror the same smile. To show her love and adoration for her Papa. “You must have inherited it from Fon!” He sighed happily, a light blush dusting His cheeks. “Oh to be blessed with such a beautiful and smart baby.”

That’s right! How can I-pin be so foolish and forgetful! She has always been Papa’s daughter and always will be His daughter. Everything about her came from Papa and her master and it’s only right for her to prove herself worthy.

Again and again.

Until she bleeds and dies.

She’ll listen to them! If they want I-pin to kill then she would gladly do so! As long as they keep on praising I-pin. As long as they keep loving I-pin! I-pin will do anything they want!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“So where did you find her?” Luce leaned forward, eager to hear what her calm brother has to say about their first daughter. 

The man set down his tea, smiling gracefully at his eldest sister. “Around. I figured that Tsunayoshi will be lonely without us to accompany Him every day,” he covered his mouth with the sleeves of his robe, hiding the feral grin he has on. “And I don’t think she will be the last of our children. I’m planning to have more with Him.”

Luce giggled, hiding half of her face with her fan, a similar grin on her lips hidden from all the lingering servants they have in the Palace. “Of course, we have to give Him our children too.”

“But I-pin-chan is the start of our dynasty.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe! How is it? Please tell me your thoughts and theories? I really do wanna know! 
> 
> Anyway! Time for a shameless plug-in again :D
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)
> 
> [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If any of you have to ask me questions or something? Just head on to both of them! Or one of them! I'm like typing and copying this from the previous because my head hurts and it's like 2 am?? God my sleep schedule fucked up again! Stay safe and take care y'all! I love all of you and drink water!!! This is an order!! (well not really but pls try to drink water :c)


	5. Sister-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria didn't want to be Luce's sister and so does Tsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SHE'S UPDATING TWICE? ON ONE DAY? 
> 
> YES I AM *SOBS*
> 
> BEEN REALLY HYPE FOR THIS CHAPTER :333! IT'S FULL OF TSUNA BEING TSUNA!!
> 
> BETA-ED BY THE WONDERFUL EM AS ALWAYS <333 SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS!! (no not in hell- well I'll end up in hell either way)

“You must be Aria!” 

The woman snapped her head up from the floor, glaring at the boy in front of her. He was dressed in pristine white robes and one would think he was a slave or a prisoner with the chains and collar he was sporting. But like her, he was free. No bruises or wounds could be seen across his smooth-looking skin. 

He was spotless and clean, just like the soldiers under that  _ woman _ . So unlike the prisoners trapped under the palace like her. Orange eyes, showing her that this boy is of the higher ranks. He was a Sky, well taken care of by his guardians from what she could notice from the bite marks on his shoulder. 

“Are you mute?” He asks, tilting his head and tapping his finger to his lips, contemplating something. She decided right there that she hated this boy. Is this another ploy of Luce’s? Has that woman already had enough of playing with their parents’ dead body? Is this part of her torture?

The boy dropped to his knees, putting his hands against her cheeks, and held her there. His tight grip didn’t let her move and thrash her head around and about. “Luce did say that you wouldn’t even speak to her,” he pouted, eyes growing watery and she growled at him. She pushed down the sudden instinct to protect him, to comfort him,  **_to love him_ ** .

“Ah-” the boy tilted his head, gone were the tears about to fall from his eyes when Aria seemed to glare at him. Her own orange eyes clashed with his. She will not fall like those before her. Will not fall like Giotto, who is now bowing to the whims of that traitor. Will not fall like Elena who is now the new wife of the Demon of the Battlefield with his ‘kufufufu.’ She refuses to be like those weak-willed idiots.

She has her pride. She has her choices. She is a Sky and no Sky will let their will and mind be taken away by anyone.  _ She is a Sky _ and she refuses to bow down to this- To this monster. 

**_Empyrean._ **

The last member of the Trinisette Royal Family, their little “Wife” who they made sure would never be seen by anyone aside from those the Arcobaleno had put by his side. The so-called “God” of the Trinisette, who they preached to have the power to change the world. To control the world and achieve the peace that everyone was lacking. 

Aria calls bullshit. 

A god? Please, when she heard the news from her colleague, she couldn’t help but laugh. Clutching her stomach and slamming her fist against the table, she found it so hilarious that she questioned if her colleague was sane. 

She dismissed it as a rumor along with the rumors of the Arcobaleno being villains and the Apocalypse coming sooner than they think. She didn’t see the glare that her colleague sent her nor the way everyone in the room turned to stare at her. 

It was too late by then. The War already started and she? Well, she was the prey amongst predators that her so-called “beloved sister” planted in the media. She was already a player even before she noticed that the game had already started. 

“What is the holiest Empyrean doing here?” She spat out, venom dripping off her words and a sadistic glee filling her at the sight of the flinch that the boy gave. He was no god, he is nothing but a human being masqueraded around like a god. 

She hates him. Hates him as much as she hated Luce, and she hated her the most. The way he refused to meet her eyes, feet shuffling around and his hands, unbruised and small, fiddling with the hem of the dress that he was forced into. He looked like a kicked kitten, whimpering and tears about to fall from his eyes. 

“Do your  _ dogs _ even know you’re here?” She wanted to see him cry, wanted to see him break and sob and see the fucking sheltered child he actually is. 

Does he even know the number of people who died? Their bodies rotting on the floor as his  _ people _ , his “devoted followers” massacre everyone without hesitation, heads rolling on the floor and children- oh god the children.

The thought of the children who were suffering outside made Aria want to cry. Cry and scream at the very reason why this war had to start. She wanted to hurl something at him. If not for the chains that kept her arms up and against the wall, she would have done so. But she can’t. 

“Do you even know what you have done?” To her, to the world, to everyone who was struggling to survive even before the War. “Do you know what they have done?” The Arcobalenos who simultaneously started their attack, taking one city, one country at a time. 

Reborn, the underground killer that no one even dared call him, the name he used to go by as an Arcobaleno, massacred the whole Italian government and took the country by the reins without hesitation. With a smirk and a crazed look in his eyes, he heralded the fall of the once glorious country of his, not minding that he was covered from head to toe in black blood.

“How many you and your followers killed?” 

Verde, with his mind, created weapons. Weapons that the followers used to bring down Germany under his leadership. His barriers jammed all the communication in and out of the country, not letting anyone know of the bloodshed that he started. It was only when he successfully subjugated his home country did he remove the barriers, crushing the hope of all Rebellion leaders that Germany would be free from the influences of the Arcobalenos.

“What you have started and refused to end?”

That day haunted her. The day her sister, not her sister, walked up to the stage. Her usual fake smile on her lips, she smiled for the masses watching her from the safety of their homes, smiling for the cameras of the reporters below her. And Aria watched in horror as she, with the accursed ability she was born with, commanded everyone to die right in front of her. With blood splattered on her dress and hands, Luce cheerfully addressed the whole world. 

“Have you ever felt guilty about the children that had to suffer because of  _ you _ ?”

China was the first one to fall despite all the rumors that it was Italy or Japan. It was China, under the protection and leadership of the new Hibari Clan Head. It was way before the war even started, child soldiers being forced to fight for the Hibari’s, being taken away from their villages, from their families all in the name of the ‘Trinisette.’ The man that lead them kept his soft smile, fooling everyone that he was harmless and on their side until he betrayed them. Tutting with a finger waggle and shaking his head at their naivety. He was never on their side. Never.

“The people that were already struggling before the war happened?”

The Rebellion once had a chance of winning. The Trinisette didn’t know about Giotto and his plans. Didn’t know about the weapons and traitors he planted into their Army and when it was time, they wreaked havoc. Aria remembered crying in joy, accepting Gamma’s kisses until a sharp scream pierced the air, ripping through the radio that was stationed in their base. 

She never met them of course, only those who went onto the battlefield did. Undead soldiers being led by the most mysterious Arcobaleno ever. They were warned to never ever approach one, and if they saw trails of death and white stained bandages, they needed to run. Somewhere far and somewhere that the Vindince will never find them again.

“Do you even know what is happening outside this palace of yours?” 

Of course, he didn’t. What could Aria expect from a sheltered child like him? There was no information about him aside from the times Colonello would talk about him in his interviews, only to be kicked in the stomach by his twin. The twins were the source of any information about the Arcobaleno, slipping in bits of what they know and what they were willing to share. It was easy to coax it out of them. Just flutter your lashes and show a bit of cleavage and like any other boy, Colonello was willing to drop anything for you. The only thing keeping him from going astray was his twin who would bore holes in Aria’s head, clearly knowing what she was doing to her brother. 

Everyone really hoped that the time they spent in the military with others would bring the twins to their side. They really did hope and when it was proposed to them, no one expected the ice spire that suddenly pierced through their ambassadors’ stomachs. The icy glares that the twins gave them, to the camera pinned on one of the people, made everyone think that they were looking straight at them. It chilled Aria’s blood to see the man she had grown to be friends with catch the blood dripping off the spire with his hands, playing with it before drinking it, blood dripping down and staining his uniform. 

“Do you know what you forced people to do?” 

The Varia was supposed to be on their side. Xanxus was an excellent sky but an even more excellent strategist and leader. It took Giotto a couple of tries to communicate with his cousin, hoping that he was alive and safe. It didn’t take long to find out that he was alive and safe.

Just not on their side of the battlefield.

“Do you even know what’s happening?” She couldn’t help but sob, her tears falling and she couldn’t stop it. It’s just so unfair. Why did they have to do this? What did everyone do to deserve this? Everyone is just trying to survive and the Arcobaleno making it harder for everyone. Why?

“Of course I do!” 

She snapped her head forward, not letting herself drown in her self-pity at the words that Empyrean said. His tone was cheerful and light despite the confirmation that he just gave. 

His smile was blinding in the darkness, his eyes glowing eerie and his footsteps echoing in the cell. Everything suddenly became silent. No murmuring of the people beside her cells, no birds outside her window. Nothing at all. Just his footsteps growing nearer and nearer and nearer. 

“I mean, who do you think gave them the idea in the first place?” His smile widened, an almost crazed look appearing in his eyes. The same look she saw when Luce announced the beginning of the war. “They did everything just like I wanted them to, and they did it so…”

“ _ Perfectly.” _

A warm hand lay itself on her cheek, making her flinch and shake against her chains. “You played your role perfectly too,” He croons, His thumb brushing away the tears that couldn’t stop falling down. “I am so so proud of you Aria.”

He was a monster. The monster who rules above monsters. She should have listened to Giotto’s ramblings of the future more. She should have listened to him when he went on how the most dangerous member isn’t Luce or Reborn. It’s Him.

“Did you know Aria,” He whispers, undoing her chains with a flick of His wrist, thought she couldn’t move. Her body falls into His embrace, the scent of blood and early morning sun wrapping itself around her. “In another world, you and Luce would be my most terrible opponents.” 

She can’t move despite her screaming in her mind, wishing her body to move. Just one movement, she begged again and again in her mind, crying out for anyone to help her. But no one came. 

“You have the sharpest mind, pointing out the flaws in Luce’s plans. You kept me on my toes with her and I loved it.” 

His other hand came up to her other cheek, repeating the same circle motions to wipe away the tears. He pouted, his eyes flashing with pity, pity wrapped in darkness and amusement. Aria wants out. She can’t- she can’t she can’t she can’t-   
  
“But you know why you and Luce fell?” His thumb swiped across her lips, and Empyrean began to hum under His breath. “Because you were jealous.”

“You were always jealous of her. And I thought that no matter what world I came to, you would always be in her shadow. Always behind her and never in front. Never on top. Always second place.”

She tried struggling again, tremors going through her body as she begged someone to help her, anyone to get away from this crazy lunatic of a man. From this God who is so keen on prying apart both her mouth and mind alongside her entire being.

“I found it funny Aria,” He pressed His forehead against her, the scent of blood growing stronger and stronger until she couldn’t help but choke in it. “That someone as pretty as you can never be as beautiful as my dearest despite almost sharing the same face.”

Memories flashed in her mind. Her memories- but she knows that they’re not hers. Luce never smiled at her like that, so soft and absence of malice. She wouldn’t hug her and embrace her like that, without a look of disgust in her eyes. The Luce she knows is different from the Luce she is seeing.

“So beautiful isn’t she?” Empyrean whispers, her eyes transfixed upon His own orange eyes. “She was the most beautiful on the battlefield, not afraid of blood and getting dirty in her white dress. She’s… immaculate.” 

“I couldn’t help but love her more,” something was choking her. “The way she stared at me with so much hatred and anger and  _ attention _ .” She didn’t even realize that she could even move her hands now, her hands thrashing and fighting against the thing that was wrapping itself around her neck. “I wanted everything of hers. To keep those eyes on me and only on me. No one deserves her aside from me.”

She cried out, trying to fight against the hands, the cold cold hands against her neck. “But she didn’t want me.” The hands against her neck tightened around her throat. “She didn’t want me. She would rather die than want me. All of them did. Reborn, Fon, Viper-” 

“They would rather die than follow me and I can’t have that can I?” The God’s voice grows darker… more unhinged by the minute and Aria begged for death. Death is better than being in the hands of this monster. “So I killed them.”

“Killed them and ate them so I could honor their deaths and have them stay with me forever. Well until I find the world that would give me everything I wanted. Until I find the world that can give me my lovers, my very own Arcobaleno.” 

Aria felt something snap and everything became quiet. So eerie, quiet and peaceful that she was thankful for it. Gone were the hands on her neck and the pain. Everything was peaceful at last. Empyrean’s last words were said to nothing but a corpse with blood dripping everywhere.

**_“That’s why Aria, you need to die so I can have everything of Luce.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? hOW IS IT? I WANNA KNOW *SOBS*
> 
> Hehehehe! How is it? Please tell me your thoughts and theories? I really do wanna know! 
> 
> Anyway! Time for a shameless plug-in again :D
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)
> 
> [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If any of you have to ask me questions or something? Just head on to both of them! Or one of them! I'll be heading and edit the next chapter - of a special fic for u guys! see you next update and remember to drink water please!


	6. Wild Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wanted another kid. Reborn didn't like the idea of it but he can't say no.

If someone would’ve told Dino that the world will end in less than a day, he would have shrieked and cried out of pure fear. He knows that he isn’t really boss material, that was evident from the disappointed glances that his Family would send him every time he fell down the stairs. 

He isn’t  _ deaf or blind _ . He isn’t stupid either. The young boss believes that he’s… smarter than what his Family thinks. He knows about the rumors, about him being replaced by whoever successor his father will choose from the countless people aiming for the Cavallone throne. He knows how much Romario, his trusty aide and long-time confidante, has been trying to reassure everyone that he can perform his duties to the best of his abilities. 

It’s not his fault- 

Dino’s not  _ stupid. _ He knows more than he lets on. If his father would just give him more time. More time, he just needed more  _ time. _ He can’t let his precious Family fall into the hands of someone like his cousin- Enzo with his perfect smile and flirty words-  _ his cousin doesn’t deserve the throne _ -the playboy preferring to break hearts instead of bones. The way his black hair glints beautifully in the sun leaves Dino yearning to be the woman his cousin is currently draped over-  _ Dino would rather die than have Enzo as king. _

He needs time and opportunity. Just those two things to prove that he is better than his cousin. Better than Enzo with his picture-perfect face and golden-honey eyes that would sparkle with glee when Dino got scolded for something that Enzo did. Better than Enzo with his kissable lips and slappable ass.  _ He’s better than him. _

And like a God coming down to offer him a proposition, a blessing gifted to him in exchange for his loyalty and servitude, He, the God of the Arcobaleno, with fluffy hair and bloodied and sticky fingers, appeared in front of him after killing his father. 

“Hello there,” the brunette called out, waving His hands excitedly despite the frown and glare the Hitman gave him. “You must be the heir!” He smiled at him, unbothered by the squelch that echoed in the room as he pulled out his hands from somewhere between Dino’s father’s ribs. 

“My name is Tsuna!” Dino couldn’t help but stand there, shell-shocked at witnessing his father killed by someone much younger than him. Much weaker. The blood crawled towards him and he couldn’t help but stand there, entranced by how the once clean and previous white carpet turned red, enticing him and calling out to him to touch it. To spread it on his too-pale skin and play with it. Like a child with his favorite toy, he barely resisted the temptation to just kneel down and dip his hands in.

But he couldn’t. Not when there are two other occupants staring at him, one with indifference and one in interest. He didn’t know what to say. Should he demand that they leave His Family alone? Should he call for the guards? Should he cry and “mourn” for the man he was just waiting for to keel over and die? He doesn’t really know what to do and that conflicted with his love for seeing the red on the floor.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone- the brunette, skipping towards him, his boots walking through the bloodied juices of the corpse- putting their fingers near his mouth. The smell of rust was overwhelming and the brunette- a monster in human skin, he vaguely realized if not for the alluring smell- grinned. A huge grin that echoed the bloodthirstiness and darkness in his orange eyes- burning with Sky Flames, a pure Sky untainted by the power and flames of his elements- had Dino freezing. 

The younger one began tracing his lips with the blood. A giggle erupted from the small gremlin in front of him. “Oh~ You’re like me,” he whispers between them like it was a secret only meant for the two of them. “So so similar to me.” 

It didn’t take long for Dino to give in, taking the fingers into his mouth and letting out small sounds from his throat at the first drop of blood reaching his tastebuds. He heard a growl, a sound that he would typically freeze at but he couldn’t stop. The blood on his tastebuds was too delicious. Too good to pass off.

“Tell me your name,” the boy crooned, his voice melodic and soothing. Like a mother comforting him, like his own mother telling him that he is perfect as he is. “Tell papa your name little one.”

If Dino was in a saner state, far away from the blood and hypnotizing orange eyes of the boy in front of him, he would have retorted that Dino was far older than him. A few years give or take, but Dino didn’t want to say that. Didn’t want to acknowledge that. If he acknowledges that, it means acknowledging the responsibilities that he has on his shoulders now that his maman is gone, now that his father is gone. Dino is still a baby. 

“Dino,” he answered, prying his lips off the soft fingers of the boy in front of him. There was no more blood for him to lick and his eyes wandered to the blood on the carpet, on the floor. His tongue instinctually licked his lips but it was the yank on his hair that made him look forward to a disappointed look that the brunette was giving him. 

“We do not touch the blood that’s already on the ground,” he scolded him, similar to how a mother would scold a child when they did something wrong. “We’re above that.”

“And yet you’re not above having a piece of filth touch you,” Dino could hear the venom dripping from the Hitman’s voice. He had almost flinched, felt a little scared even. Almost screamed at the very presence of the Hitman- Reborn, the monster that took control of Northern Italy before moving to the South. The Hero turned monster, a killer who took pleasure in bedding anyone he loved and sometimes even killed them- his idol. 

“He’s not filth!” His mama protested, and Dino couldn’t help the tears bubbling at the corners of his eyes at his mama screaming. He didn’t like it when someone screamed. It brought a lot of bad memories-  _ Enzo screaming at him that he’s nothing but worthless, nothing but a tool and a stepping stone for the much older teen’s ascent to greatness _ \- bad memories he would rather forget above all else. 

“He’s  _ your _ child!” 

The Hitman made a hiss, the rejection making Dino’s tears fall. His papa didn’t want him- He didn’t want him because he’s useless- Because he didn’t amount to anything without his maman-

“Now you made my baby cry!” Soft arms held him, comforting him and rocking him back and forth and suddenly he felt smaller than he used to. Smaller and lighter than he ever felt before. “There there, I’m here. I won’t let those baddies lay a hand on you anymore!”

If Dino were saner-  _ if he weren’t affected by the taste of blood and overdosed on Sky Flames, he would have realized the screams coming from outside the room, followed by loud gunshots- _ he would have noticed that he really did shrink, his body now similar to how he looked like when he was around five or six years old. 

But he isn’t in his right mind anymore. His mind was clouded by what the God who was cradling him wanted him to think, molding and molding to create a perfect little Sky child that if left alone, would have brought upon the fall of His Kingdom. It was a necessary sacrifice of course. By doing this- by making the 10th boss of the Cavallone younger, more malleable to His needs, the next generation of His people would continue.

Tsuna will do everything for His Kingdom that his Lovers have so desperately gifted Him. Their hearts open to Him and only Him. Their eyes focused on Him and only Him. It was only right for Him to reward them with something other than His attention. Oh no, His lovers deserve more than that.

He has always wanted a Family. 

And with that thought, he giggled, pressing his smile against the fluffy blonde hair of His new son. Ah~ How beautiful is His World now that He almost has everything in His hands. Just a few more moves, a few more well-calculated steps, and the World will fall into His palms. He just has to be patient. 

His lovers haven’t failed Him yet. He won’t let them. He is, after all, their most precious possession and they have to keep Him happy or else He’ll run. He’ll run far far away and leave them to die for having the  _ audacity _ to do that to Him. 

Tsuna always keeps His promises after all. He always does.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“So how many kids do you want?” Viper asks, wrinkling their nose at the mess that both Dino and I-pin are making on the floor, curses mumbling under their breathe while Tsuna lets them lean on His chest. “Kids are a handful and expensive you know.”

“But they just look sooooo cute!” He whined, brushing back Viper’s hair to the side to snuggle their neck. “I wouldn’t mind a little Viper running around with marks on his cheeks,” He whispers, blowing on the marks He left the previous night. He giggles at the red ears that greet Him when He puts his chin on their shoulder. “

“How can you be so sure it will be a ‘he’?” Viper asks, letting their youngest brother do whatever He wants to them. 

Tsuna hummed against the warm skin, eyes flickering back and forth from I-pin to Dino and then to Luce who was cooing at them with Reborn napping on her lap. Memories of children, bright-eyed and full of life flashing in his mind. I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo, Fran,  _ Yuni _ .

It was always His plan to have them by His side. Dino was just an extra to prevent the uprising of the Cavallone. That’s why He had to kill the old man. He can’t let a mere human family destroy what He has been searching for for so long. He can’t let them destroy what He has been yearning for. 

“Because I just know,” He answered back, not willing to share the memories He has of Viper and Fran, not completely parent and child, interacting during the war. The war that had Him pitted against His lovers. Two incredibly gifted Mists that not even Mukuro and Chrome could bring down without help. 

“And I don’t mind having a family,” a Family filled with people willing to do anything for Him. Anything, as long as He continues on looking at them. “This World is ours already,” He shrugs, tracing circles on Viper’s back, trying to undo their anxiety.

He knows why they seem so adamant about having children, despite the fear of tainting such innocence with the darkness that has swallowed and enveloped them all. But Viper doesn’t seem to realize that the so-called “innocent children” that they adopted are far from the innocent children they might’ve found outside their circles. 

One was a child, groomed to perfection to be loyal and dutiful, morals broken down and rebuilt again to fit those of a child soldier. The other had already been messed up before Tsuna got His hands on him, his sensitivity and good nature shattered by the expectations of a mafia family. Twisted them until not even Tsuna could see where the darkness came from. All that was left was the lust of blood and destruction that He saw in Reborn most of the time.

Tsuna just took them under His wings, nursed them to health, and showed them their potential. Showed the world their potential. His children are greater than what the world thought they were. The same way His lovers are greater than what this little world can provide for them. 

“I want to create a World that is  _ completely ours _ ,” He whispers, eyes flashing a mischievous light to which Viper’s flames latched onto immediately. Purring, He peppered kisses on His beloved’s neck. “Why not start small?”

And from His children, His World will rise. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Exhausted Saya noises*
> 
> That's the last of the updates before my exams :c I hate exams and I hate science :ccc! But anywaaaaaaaay!!! Thank you for my lovely beta Em!! Who assured me that it's not that dark :DDD! Got really insecure about it all of a sudden :c probably because of people- *s o b s*
> 
> 2 more chapters then we're on to Arc 4!! :DDD! Such a great progress hehehoho :DDD!! Time for the usual invites!!
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)
> 
> [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> That's it!! See you in the server!! We've been getting a lot of new peeps and I can't wait to see you there! Ily! Remember to drink water and eat something!! Saya is proud of you for surviving and living!!


	7. You are Not My Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaude knew that he was never the one Giotto wanted but it never stopped him from loving him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Update!! I gave up having a schedule :ccc tho I mass update!! Sometimes! I think? This is beta-d by the lovely Em!! I owe her a lot :sobbing: the times I would spam her is _woah_
> 
> XDDDD Anyway! Second to the last chapter! Enjoy and comment! ily!

“You lost,” the so-called God cheerfully proclaimed on top of the throne He was on. His hands clapped mockingly for them while His grin widened at the glare Alaude gave Him. He was oddly alone. No one was by His side. Not even His beloved sister who would proudly stand by His side if she wasn’t out in the field, commanding and offering each victory she obtained in His name.

“You lost,” the God sang, jumping down from His throne to land in front of him. The same orange eyes, the same colored Amber eyes like those of his husband, stare back at him. Not with love. No, Alaude firmly believes that this… monster is not capable of love. Even when He would say that those… siblings of His are His lovers. 

His husband would not stare at him with thinly veiled disgust and overwhelming glee disguised as concern. His husband- _ Giotto with his mournful eyes and far-off gaze _ \- would never look at him like he is less than himself. Less than a human. This monster is not  _ his husband. _

But the way He moves His flames- t _ he same color, the same warmth _ \- confuses him. Confuses the Hibari in him, the beast that was trained to bite those stronger than them and trained-  _ locked and whipped and beaten into submission _ \- to love and care for a Sky. 

“Just like,” His fingers snapping in the air as He tilts His body forward, “that.” Their foreheads pressed against each other, the scent of oranges- _ just like Giotto’s _ \- filling his nose and if he didn’t know better. If not for the way his hands were trapped and locked behind his back and his nails digging through the skin of his palms, trying to control the urge to bite- t _ o conquer and bow and destroy the bonds that wrapped themselves around the slender white neck of the God- _ and make the God bleed.

“What do you want?” He growled, snapping his fangs at the God who looked at everything like it was a play. Like He knows the outcome and was just watching everything fall to chaos before giving Hisapplause, just the way He planned it. “You already won,” and everyone knew it. 

The rebellion, the moment they were betrayed by the Varia, knew they were screwed. Alaude knew it the most and could see the way Giotto - _ his beloved, plagued by nightmares, wakes up screaming, tugging on the collar of his shirt-  _ would stare longingly at the roses that he insists on having despite the apocalypse. 

‘It’s memorabilia’ he would say while looking sadly at the decaying petals. Giotto thinks he didn’t know why Giotto wanted those roses - _ a memory of a boy with compasses for eyes, his arm hanging off Giotto’s shoulders as his lover smiled at him like he was the entire unive- _ but Alaude loved Giotto more than anything. That’s why he didn’t say anything when Giotto lashed out at him at the news of Cozarto’s betrayal.

“I won,” He spoke as if it was inevitable. His amber eyes shone under the light of the sun and Alaude had to remind himself - _ curse himself to stop overlapping Giotto’s image onto this monster- _ that this boy, this God is the reason for so many deaths - _ his brother’s body hanging in front of the school that he deemed as his territory with lingering rain flames- _ and He doesn’t even look remorseful. No guilt, no sadness, nothing but glee and joy in His eyes.

Alaude  _ wanted to kill Him. _

“But I still wonder why,” He tilts His head to the side, the motion making the blonde follow the trail of lovebites on His neck that He didn’t even bother hiding anymore. “We already won and you nosy little cockroaches still won’t give up.”

His smile leaving His lips, the blankness in His face terrified the soldier. His blood became cold at those empty orange eyes looking at him without the joy they always had. “I already took away Giotto and handed him to someone who would use him more than any of you people have,” the way He spoke like everything was only a game to Him unnerved the man. He sees everything as nothing but a play and He, the sole audience, requests an intermission to question everything that has happened so far.

“You should have begged and requested for a swap,” He says like that was the most obvious thing in the world. “I would say no and would order Fon to kill you just like how I promised,” He sat on the ground, propping both of His knees up, and hugged them closer to His chest. “Why didn’t you play along the way it was supposed to be?”

_ How it was supposed to be? _

Alaude wanted to scoff. Wanted to break the chains holding him to the ground and wrap his hands around the God’s neck and choke Him. Does He really think that everything would go the way He planned it to be? Like the whole universe would go out of its way just because He says so?

“How odd…” The God says, dragging a finger across Alaude’s jaw and forcing him to look up straight into His eyes. “Did you know you weren’t supposed to be Uncle Giotto’s lover?” His words shook Alaude’s composure, making the much older man reveal a hint of emotions. 

The uncertainty and insecurities that he had carefully hidden under the icy facade of his every time Giotto would smile lovingly at Cozarto. The times he would bite and mark Giotto in their bed just so he could remind the blonde - _ his sky, his love, his soulmate- _ that Alaude is the only person who can have him. The only person who can give him everything his heart desires.

“I was actually shocked that he chose you over him,” Alaude knew who the God was referring to. That man, his laughter filling his head every day after seeing Giotto smile at him, smile at him as if he was his entire world and not Alaude. Like that man was the one who gave him hope that the future could change.

“He died for him once. Last time.”

_ Shutupshut up shut up shutup- _ _   
_ _   
_ “It always brings me to tears every time I remember what happened to the both of them.”

_ Then why aren’t you crying- just shut up- shut up shutp shutup shutu p _

“Hmm.. How odd… I don’t seem to remember you from the previous world at all.”

Alaude wanted to rip His lips from His face just to stop the talking. Just to stop him from bringing up the truth he knows the most. He could only look up as the God gave Him a cruel smile, eyes looking down at Him with disgust and sadistic glee like he knows perfectly what’s going on in Alaude’s head. 

“Oh wait!”   
  
Alaude closed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent the heartbreak about to come. He knew what the God was about to say. He heard it from Giotto’s lips so many times. 

_ “Cozarto…” _ He would whisper in his sleep, curled around Alaude in their bed. In their room. In their house. Tears clung onto his golden lashes, refusing to fall and Alaude yearned to wipe them away, but the name that Giotto whispered wasn’t his. It was never his.

“You were there!”

There were days where Giotto would end up screaming at him to let him go. To go out and never look at him ever again. Tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he screamed and screamed all those hurtful words that had Alaude wondering where had he gone wrong?

“Nee~ Alaude,” warm hands forced him to look straight into the eyes he had been avoiding all this time. “Did you know… You were the one who killed him.” And he saw it, in the orange eyes of the God that started it all. 

His hands wrapped around the neck of his lover - _ his lover from another world- _ and snapping it without hesitation. Eyes blank and filled with boredom like nothing in the world was even interesting - _ he’s not like that, please Giotto, he’s not like that- _ and Giotto was nothing but another thing he had to finish off.

“You were one of mine.”

_ He’s not. He will never. _

“And Giotto was one of them.”

Giotto died by his hands. The Alaude who didn’t seem to care about anyone or anything isn’t him. Alaude  _ loves Giotto. _ He loves him more than anything else in the world. He picked Giotto over his family. Over His Clan. Over his own  _ brothers. _

He could never betray Giotto.

“Oh but you will,” The God answered, smirking at him. He looked more like His “brother” than the God He is known for, His smirk a complete copy of the one who took over Italy in nothing less than a day. 

“You will betray him, just like how I wanted,” and everything seemed to quiet down. Alaude struggled against his chains, trying to not let the warm - _ so warm- _ flames wrap themselves around him and cover him with their light color - _ transparent and pure like Amber itself- _ and control him. 

“You have been naughty Alaude and I don’t take well to those who don’t listen to me.”

The color consumed him, taking over what little was left of him. He-  _ Giotto save me- _ doesn’t know what to do. “Just go to sleep, everything will be alright when you wake up.” He struggled to move his head away from the feverish hands of the God, burning against his skin with actual flames - _ Sky Flames that make him yearn to bow down- _ and breaking down whatever willpower he had left.

_ Giotto… _

And nothing.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Are you angry?” Tsuna asks, straddling Fon who was busy reading from the reports about I-Pin’s growth and the situation with the rebels in China. “You seem angry. Is it because I killed your brothers?”

Fon froze at the mention of his brothers and Tsuna watched with curiosity. He never really cared about His family. He presumed none of them did until Luce refused to pull the trigger on Aria and Fon refused to hunt down his brothers despite swearing their soul and being to Him. They cared more than they chose to acknowledge and if it was anyone else, Tsuna would have killed them for their insolence of not having Him and only Him in their mind.

But He has always been lenient with His siblings. For His Arcobalenos, He will always have the patience to wait and listen. He loves them after all. Loves them more than anyone else can fathom. 

Fon sets down his documents in silence, fixing Tsuna’s robes for Him and pulling down a strap to see the marks he made from last night. Tsuna preens under his gaze Dark eyes with flakes of crimson flashing every now and then stare at Him intently. 

Him and only Him. Him and forever Him. 

He won’t let those eyes look at someone else like that. He won’t let Fon look at someone else like that. If he tries… If he even dares… Tsuna doesn’t mind eating them for dessert. 

“Are you happy?” Fon asks after a long time staring at Him. His gentle hands brush Tsuna’s locks backward to keep them away from His eyes to let the martial artist look at Him eye to eye.

Tsuna hums and pretends to think about it. He knows that Fon knows what He truly feels about what He has done. He also knows that Fon didn’t really care that his brothers died. He was actually there despite what most people would think.

Just lurking in the shadows, watching as his beloved brothers were slowly stripped of their life. One by Tsuna’s orders and the other by Tsuna Himself.

“I am!” He finally said after a moment of humming a random tune He heard Luce hum when they were younger. “You don’t have to be distracted by so many things anymore!”

Fon then slowly gave him a soft smile, a chuckle escaping his chest as he pressed their foreheads together. “What a greedy little wife I have,” he sighed and Tsuna lets him control His body, entranced and staring up at His husband.

“But you like me greedy!”  _ That’s why you just watched as I snapped your brother’s head off. _

The man only smiled before carrying Him in his arms, standing up as soon as Tsuna had His legs wrapped around his waist. “I do,” he said with pride. “You just look so adorable in my color.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAD EMPTY, SAYA TIRED BUT SAYA GIVES CHAPTER BECAUSE SAYA LOVES YOU ALL. SAYA HAS IDEA! ALMOST TO THE END OF ARC 3!!! JOIN SERVER IF U WANT SPOILERS TO THE NEXT ARCS :3333
> 
> Alaude died :ccc but hey!!! We got Fon!!!!! I'm a fon simp :3333
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)
> 
> [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/)


	8. Farewell Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giotto? He fucked up.
> 
> Tsuna? He's fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE BETA-D BY THE BEAUTIFUL EM!!! AND GOD KNOWS HOW MUCH SHE HAS THE PATIENCE OF A SAINT!!

_ _

_ Why? _

Ever since Giotto woke up in the past, that was the first question that stuck in his head. 

_ Why me? _

And there in front of him, beside him was Cozarto. Sweet, darling Cozarto before the rest of the world tainted him. Before he was taken away by the very monster that destroyed the world he knew and loved. Before he became the very monster that Giotto had to fight, only for him to be killed by that-  _ that fucking bastard _ because Cozarto hesitated.

He… Giotto couldn’t help but hate himself. He should be the one taken away.  _ He  _ should be the one who could have died instead of Cozarto. He blamed himself for every little thing that has happened.

Waking up to the person he called his brother, his best friend,  _ his lover _ , Giotto couldn’t help but wonder if this was a cruel joke? A joke made by that  _ God _ as a way to see him break even further than he already has. To see him cry one last time before finally killing him off? Death is so much kinder than that… monster in human skin.

“Gio?” The redhead mumbled, hands reaching for his in his sleep before nuzzling his cheek into the sweaty palm of the blonde. All in his sleep. He always knew when Giotto needed comfort. It was like he had instincts that concerned Giotto and only Giotto and that thought made his chest hurt.

He failed him. 

He failed him and now he has to watch it all over again. 

_ Please God… Save me. _

* * *

~~_ “God? Oh Giotto, how adorable are you to pray to the very being that sent you to your own demise? There is no God here Giotto. There is only Me. Sweet… Little… Adorable… Gorgeous Tsuna.” _ ~~

* * *

  
  
  


He met Alaude earlier than he was supposed to. He saw the way those cold eyes flashed at him, not like the way those eyes stared at him blankly. Hunger… Pure hunger that made him hold Cozarto’s hand tighter to hide the shiver of delight when purple touched his own flames. 

Shame washed over him. He shouldn’t be consorting with the enemy like this. Guilt plagued his mind as Cozarto offered a hand for him to dance with. Anger and self-hate wrapped their arms around him and for a moment, just a moment, he nurtured the idea of running away from Cozarto. Far away from the Hibari Siblings, - ~~_ the generals of that monster _ ~~ _ - _ and just hiding until the apocalypse comes.

But… He still wakes up from the memories of blood splattering across his skin as he kills someone who was his friend, a traitor who decided to live instead of dying for humanity. He was getting worse now. Memories overlapping with reality. Nightmares making him scream wide awake and push Cozarto away.

_ He was getting worse _ and every day, the only thing that kept him safe was the visits of his other friends. G with his loud voice - _ ” ~~GIOTTO GO RUN! GIOTTO!~~ _ _ \-  _ and Asari with his calming nature-  ~~_ blood, so much blood dripping on the floor as Asari’s body was displayed by his own cousin _ _. _ ~~

Daemon and Elena, always together no matter what - _~~died hand in hand with a smile on both of their lips~~ - _ laughing alongside with them. Everyone was alive and Giotto could never be happier.

~~_ Though he could still hear it. The voice so similar to that monster giggling and mocking him that nothing would remain the same. He will have the world again. He will have everything once again. _ ~~

For a moment, he could have forgotten everything else if not for the cold and attentive presence of the Cloud behind him. He would shakily take a deep breath to smile and even talk to the man, only to be left breathless by that smile. A soft, small smile that shouldn’t be on his lips. So soft that Giotto couldn’t help but stare at him, wide-eyed because… How can he smile like that?

Like Giotto was his entire world.

* * *

  
  
  
  


“Why?” Cozarto asked, voice trembling and eyes staring at him with so much pain that it took everything in Giotto to hold him and wipe away his tears. “Giotto please, don’t leave me please.”

_ I don’t want to leave you. _

But he needs to. He can’t stay. Not when Alaude confirmed what he saw on the news. Not when the Hibari confessed that his older brother was taken away by a man with glasses wearing a green kimono. Not when he saw…  _ her.  _

Mother Sepira. The clone that that monster made from what was left of Luce’s body.

“I find you clingy and annoying.”

And his heart ached and he wanted to do nothing more but cradle his beloved in his arms to whisper that he doesn’t mean it. That Cozarto is the very world to him and he means the most but he can’t. Not when it’s about to start again. Not when the same people who initially died to Sepira, who had tried to, who had tried to save humanity, were not under her jurisdiction. Not when the Arcobaleno and the former generals have swapped sides. Arcobaleno to the God and the former generals to his side.

He had to do this even if it meant hurting the man he wished desperately to hold and run away with. 

For Humanity.

Turning back, he tried not to tremble and flinch away from the supposedly comforting side hug that Alaude was attempting. He hates it. He hated that he had to do it but he had to. He needs to cut ties with Cozarto, to remove whatever love they have because he knows why they took Cozarto instead of him.

There is a reason why he and the so-called God looked alike after all. He needs to find his long-lost brother first to prevent whatever is going to happen next. The future has already changed with the early presence of Sepira and the disappearance of Fon. He has to do whatever he can to save everyone.

For Cozarto.

* * *

~~_ “I forgot how dumb humans are! Do you really think that I would leave your beloved alone? Don’t forget Uncle, I know everything about this whole world! It’s practically built for me! You were sooooooooo stupid in leaving Cozarto alone. I may have lost my Generals but I gained the person you were dying to protect!” _ ~~

* * *

  
  
  


He built up the Vongola behind the Government, asking help from people whom he knew would stand up for Humanity until the very end. Gathering forces left and right, all from different backgrounds and positions just so that Humanity will end up winning.

They would ask him “why bother? Aren’t the Arcobaleno coming to save us?” with eyes filled with hope and admiration and a small part of him, just a tiny part, wanted to agree. Except that he knows better. He knows about the man and woman  - _~~dolls~~ - _ behind the Arcobalenos who preach about the Arcobaleno’s power with false pride. He knows where they came from. He knows what they are here for.

Things might have changed but the nature of those two will never change. Not when they are created by the same monster that took everything from Giotto. The same greedy monster who watched as death came in waves.

“The Arcobaleno will not save us.” He would say, time, again and again, looking at the TV in the meeting room with something akin to distrust in his eyes. “Be careful of them,” he warned his best friend’s nephew especially.

His best friend’s nephew… He still cannot look at him without projecting the bastard that burned the first headquarters of the resistance with nothing but dynamites and matches onto him. The crazed devoted look in his eyes haunts him even to this day. 

He sees a lot of them around him he realizes. Alaude’s younger brother - _ ~~a~~_ _ _ ~~monster, the monster that killed for pleasure and only pleasur~~_ e_ _-_ and Asari’s cousin - _ ~~a carefree smile on his lips as his blade sliced everything in his path without hesitation~~ -_ were the first ones who came to mind.

He couldn’t help it. Elena said he was being too paranoid but he can’t help it. He had ordered a few trusted men to follow the children. The children who were the Generals of that Monster in another world. He has seen what they are capable of if given the attention and motive to kill and murder. He has seen devotees, doing everything just to touch or see the inner rooms of the Trinisette Palace, and the Generals were one of those devotees. Bathing in blood and kidnapping innocents just to use them as a sacrifice for a “God” that does not even care for them.

Giotto did everything he could, just so that the world would be ready. Whispers of the Cult had been going around and he knew that it was the second step of whatever scheme that being had cooked up. The first step was the Arcobalenos, all so different from the people they were back then. Different from the Arcobalenos he has died and lived back in his old world.

He met Luce first. The commander of the Resistance, though she may not have been good in the field, foiled so much of the Trinisette with her carefully laid plans. She… she was different from what Giotto could imagine she would be after knowing what and who she grew up with. It was more disgusting. So much more disgusting that at the mere sight of her, broken and twisted and shattered only to be filled and fixed up with amber orange, made him want to vomit. 

The way she spoke, voice laced with flames and “magic”, made Giotto blink away tears in the restroom during a break. She was not the kind and caring Luce he knew.

None of them were the same people he knew.  That God took them into his hands and shattered them. Pieces of their soul had been taken away, leaving only what He liked as he pressed them together with His Flames, acting like glue. He created His own versions of the Arcobaleno. Abominations created from Flames in human bodies.

The Hitman was one of the greatest examples of that. He still has the title of being the Greatest Hitman but it doesn’t matter. Not when he’s doing it for the pleasure now, not because he needed to. A flood of red broadcasted to every part of the world as he stood there, a smirk on his lips as he dedicated his spoils of war to his “God.”

Every one of them changed into the very monsters Giotto tried protecting Cozarto from. But he failed. 

~~_ And he wasn’t the one who had to pay for the price. _ ~~

  
  


* * *

~~_ “Ah- You lost again. How many times do we have to do this Giotto? How many times until you prove you can at least be a challenge to me? This charade has grown dull and I'm bored now. Entertain me or else I will do something much worse! Destroy something for your ideals! Sacrifice your comrades! Don’t just stand there and hope! You’re so boring!” _ ~~

* * *

  
  
  


He failed. 

He failed everyone.

Daemon and Alaude were dead.

Elena was somewhere in the hands of one of the Generals. The one that looked suspiciously like his friend. 

G was gone, along with Knuckles and Lampo. No one knew where they were and a part of him hopes that they were gone for good so they won’t have to see the chaos that has happened. The amount of death and sacrifices were all for naught.

And here he was, standing in front of the Arcobaleno and the Trinisette Court, hands bound in front of him and Flames sealed tight by the same chains that have spilled blood on the battlefield. He was captured and Giotto scoffed at the pride shining in Luce’s eyes.

`A well-misplaced pride,’ he muses absentmindedly. 

They were just waiting. Giotto knew who they were waiting for and he’s prepared to die. He has always been prepared to die. The moment he saw the face of Sepira on the TV proclaiming the arrival of Humanity’s Greatest Hopes in the form of the Arcobaleno Children, he had already made up his mind. 

He will die for Humanity.

“Death is too kind for someone like you Uncle Giotto!” That annoying voice giggles and he slowly raises his eyes to the throne in front of him. Wearing the same damning smile that everyone would describe as cute, Giotto could only call Him a monster. Especially when he knows what that thing wants the most.

“I really thought you would last longer compared to the last World,” Tsunayoshi says, hands smoothing out the creases of His robes while giving him a bright smile that makes him want to puke. “You were blessed by me and yet you failed to use that blessing to your advantage.”

Is he calling his reincarnation a blessing? The memories of a world that was not his anymore? Or was it the power that suddenly grew with every life he took?

“Everything of course! I love you the most Uncle, that’s why I gave you My Blessings.” He waved His hand in the air, a golden collar forming out of nothingness. Giotto has seen it before, had seen the monster summon blades made out of gold and amber flames.

He called it “Salvation” but Giotto called it its true name. Destruction.

“I would love to kill you Uncle,” He looked aggrieved, like a child whose favorite toy was taken away. “But Luce made a deal with someone to have you and I promised Luce to let her have her way this time around.” 

His eyes widened as his mind connected the dots. That collar-  _ it was meant to restrain him. _ Control him so he will not prove to be a threat once again. He will not allow that.

Pushing against the chains around him, he struggled and tried to curl away, hands reaching for the closed door as his ears caught the child-like laughter.  _ It was entertainment _ . He was treating Giotto as a toy, just like back then. He will not let it happen again. He would rather die right here and right now.

He was almost there, just a little bit more when the door suddenly opened. Stumbling in familiar arms, Giotto knew from the scent-  _ t ~~he scent of fresh dew in the morning~~ - _ who was holding him. He knew from the arms that immediately wrapped around him and the slow intake of breath as the much taller man nuzzled his face into his neck.

He dreamt about this day, even when he slept in the arms of another. Dreamt about the day he would someday be able to smile with the man he has longed for for two lifetimes. Giotto was about to call his name, raising his head to look at Cozarto eye to eye when he heard a click and a heavy weight on his neck.

He froze.

He didn’t need to bring a finger up to his neck to feel what was around his neck. He didn’t need to look back to see the winning smile of the God. He… Cozarto… He…

“Gio,” he spoke to him sweetly. The red eyes of the man he once loved with all his heart looking at him with such  _ obsession and love _ that it made him try to take a step backward. The arms around him tightened their hold around his waist, dragging him forward into a warm chest.

“You’re finally here. You’re finally safe.”

Safe? Giotto wanted to scream, wanted to lash out, and hit this man who he thought would save him. He wanted to  _ be free _ but Giotto couldn’t move. His voice gone, his flames sealed, Giotto could hear the whispers around him.

“The Rebellion has fallen.”

And the blonde cried, silent, and all the weight upon him bore down on him.

**Giotto di Vongola has fallen. He has failed. The Trinisette Empire will reign supreme forever and for eternity.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!! CHAPTER 8 OF ARC 3 IS DONE!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting this series this long :DDD!! I'll be making Arc 4 in a few days or weeks! I've been really really hype for this series like this is my first writing project that took this long ngl :ccc. I started this last year? around august or November? don't remember! But my plan is finishing this before that so I can start writing the fluffy series :DDD!! This is a yandere series umu... tho... I think there will be... nvm ;) 
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)
> 
> [Tumblr Account](https://layasmagicalthoughts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have questions? Want spoilers! Join us!! We're welcoming!! I don't mind and neither do they!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> I haven't slept properly in days. Insomnia keeping me up so my notes might me a little weird qwq.
> 
> Any way! What do you think???? I wanna know pls qwq!! 
> 
> Btw!! I'm taking requests for any KHR pair reeeeeeeee!! be it fluff or something! Just like how I did with my mermaid C27
> 
> [Saya's Personal Server](https://discord.gg/YsJvAWaETD)


End file.
